French Pat. No. 2 441 106 discloses a collecting apparatus for catching and elevating animate objects comprising a mobile supporting framework at which is mounted two elongate member 11 and 15 adapted to be driven counter to one another and disposed with their axes parallel to one another. The members define therebetween a passage at the lower end of which objects are caught and along which the caught objects are elevated in use of the apparatus. Fingers 12, 17 are outstanding from around the members, the fingers 17 on one member 15 being shorter than the passage is deep.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,335 discloses in FIGS. 9 and 10 collecting apparatus for catching and elevating animate objects comprising a mobile supporting framework on which is mounted two elongate members 230 or 240, respectively, adapted to be driven counter to a belt 112. The axes of members 230 and 240 and of a roller over which belt 112' travels are parallel. The members 230 and 240 and belt 112' define therebetween a passage at the lower end of which objects are caught and along which the caught objects are elevated in use of the apparatus. Fingers 232 or 246 the oustanding from around the member 230 or 240, the fingers being less in length than the passage is deep.